


The Model Family

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [83]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Family Feels, M/M, Omega!Wonho, One Shot, Open requests, Requested fic, fem!kihyuk, infant!i.m, puppy!jooheon, showho rise, showho rise 2k18, twins!kihyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: There were many things Hyunwoo would never have expected to happen with his roommate from college, the most of all being having a family with the muscular omega.





	The Model Family

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Showho ABO family au w/alpha!SN & omega!WH, twinsisters!kihuk, oldestson!HW, babybro!CK, pet!JH, insp. by Modelpress interview 11/30
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

“Ttoki!” Hyunwoo calls as he steps over the threshold of his home. He pauses to take off his shoes and put them in the shoe rack, as he knows his daughter Yeojoo would definitely nag him about it if he didn’t. Despite the girl only being nine, she’s already got a will stronger than most other children her age.

“Appa!!!”

Hyunwoo smiles widely as he turns towards the chorus of voices. As if on cue, his twin daughters Yeojoo and Minji sprint towards him, already yelling over each other. Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow, doing his best to discern the argument this time. There’s barking following them, and Hyunwoo sees out of the corner of his eye their family dog, Heonney, sprinting to keep up with the girls, his tongue lulling out of his mouth and his small eyes squinted delightedly.

“What is it, my flowers?” Hyunwoo asks, his tone warm and genuine. He kneels down, opening his arms wide, and the girls immediately giggle and launch themselves into his arms. He picks them up easily, his muscles never failing him, and he kisses them both on the cheeks, making sure to kiss Yeojoo’s dimples to earn an extra giggle. Minji blinks unevenly in dismay, pouting.

“Appa,” she says reproachfully, “it isn’t fair to have a favorite daughter, you know… What kind of self-esteem issues will that cause for me when I’m all grown up? Huh????” Hyunwoo blinks confusedly, wondering just where she’d gotten a notion about her own self-esteem already.

“You know I don’t have favorites, Minji,” he tells her, frowning. Minji hums noncommittally, though she seems convinced as she nuzzles her sharp cheekbone against his tan cheek.

“Yeojoo-ya says she won’t ever call me unnie, not for anything,” Minji complains, pouting over at her twin, “even though _I_ was born first!” Yeojoo rolls her eyes, puffing up her chest in indignant pride.

“Only by like… two seconds!!!” Yeojoo fires back, frowning. “That doesn’t count!” Hyunwoo chuckles, kissing their foreheads before putting them back on the floor.

“Where’s your brother?” he asks, glancing towards the living room.

“Wonnie-oppa says he doesn’t wanna see anyone,” Yeojoo informs him, rolling her eyes. “He just wants to live and die in his room with his books.” Hyunwoo frowns, nodding as he goes towards his oldest son’s bedroom. Yeojoo and Minji follow after him, the slightly younger adding, ”I _told_ him he couldn’t do that, but he just didn’t listen!” Heonney barks after them, following close at their heel. Yeojoo giggles and pauses in her steps to pluck the pup up and crush him in her arms, snuggling him close as he continues following her father.

“Wonnie?” Hyunwoo asks upon reaching the door. He knocks and cracks it open, and it’s then he smells it. That wonderfully familiar scent of lavender and honeysuckle and jade. His heart beats a bit faster, and he opens the door fully to find his husband, Hoseok, sitting on the edge of their son’s bed, speaking with Hyungwon in hushed tones.

Hoseok turns at the sound of the door opening, and his face breaks out into the widest, purest smile Hyunwoo has ever seen. It’s one of his favorite things about his life, seeing that face every day, being the cause of such a beautiful expression.

“Jagiya~!” he greets, immediately standing from the bed. Hyungwon groans in frustration and throws his lanky body against the sheets.

“You two are nauseating,” he grumbles into his pillow, his tone sullen and subdued. “Just leave me to die alone.” Hoseok pouts, looking over to their son.

“E-Even though it may not seem like it now,” Hoseok says, stuttering due to his own irritation, “you’ll find that perfect mate, just like your father and I did. Don’t get discouraged just because of some immature boy not worth your time.” Minji and Yeojoo giggle under their breath and throw themselves on top of their brother, squealing into his ears about getting over it and forgetting that jerk boy.

“Besides,” Minji concludes cheekily as Hyungwon rolls onto his back, giving them an annoyed look, “who’s gonna buy all our ice cream and toys if you go off and live with another boy? We can’t buy it _ourselves_ , oppa.” Hyungwon smirks amusedly at his little sisters, a warm chuckle escaping him as he wraps his thin arms around them and crushes them in a grateful hug. Hoseok hums, satisfied, and moves to leave the room. Hyunwoo follows, giving his husband and mate a back hug as they both head towards the nursery.

“Wonnie’s courtship not work out?” Hyunwoo asks softly, kissing at Hoseok’s neck as he revels in the other’s scent. It’s like his own, personal drug, it’s so intoxicating. Hyungwon, despite only being sixteen, had already been courted by a handful of boys at his school. None of them have ended up working out. Hyunwoo can’t find himself all that broken up about it, though. Even though his son has already presented and is up for finding a mate, he still thinks Hyungwon is too young to be worrying about such things… Unfortunately, there’s no telling Hyungwon that.

“I d-d-didn’t like that b-boy from the beginning,” Hoseok stammers in reply, his own anger at the situation getting the better of him. “As if that kid could ever do better than my Wonnie!” Hyunwoo chuckles, squeezing Hoseok a bit tighter around the waist.

“Now, now, yaja,” Hyunwoo laughs, “don’t get too worked up. We don’t want him getting claimed too early, remember? He should be waiting until college for all this…”

“You mean like we did?” Hoseok asks, his tone a bit cheekier than before. Hyunwoo breathes out a light laugh at the response, smiling so wide his eyes become mere crescents. He hums in reply, merely kissing Hoseok’s cheek as they turn into the nursery.

Hyunwoo releases the man as they move towards the crib, where their youngest child lies. He’s only a few months old, but he’s already got chubby cheeks and a smile as bright as Hoseok’s. Though, he’s already proved himself to be the quiet, calm type like Hyunwoo. Hoseok reaches down into the crib, pulling Changkyun in his arms and rocking him back and forth. The infant coos once, but otherwise doesn’t make a sound as he looks up at his parents.

“He’s been such a good boy today~” Hoseok compliments, his tone soft and higher-pitched than normal, his gaze unwavering as he stares at their second son. Hyunwoo just smiles, tilting his head to the side as he watches most possibly the beautiful sight he’s ever seen: the love of his life holding one of their children. Hoseok, as if feeling the gaze, begins to blush like crazy, and he chuckles nervously as he looks up to meet Hyunwoo’s gaze. “Wanna hold him? I’m going to go order dinner.”

Hyunwoo nods and eagerly takes the baby into his own hold, holding him like something precious and rocking him slowly back and forth. Changkyun squirms in his arms, but he doesn’t make a sound. Hyunwoo can tell he’s happy, though.

“Get Thai!” Hyunwoo requests, glancing away only long enough to get the affirming nod from Hoseok. He then looks back to the baby, moving to sit in the rocking chair until Hoseok returns. He sighs contentedly, resting his own head on his shoulder as he hums a small tune under his breath to lull Changkyun to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Showho ABO family au w/alpha!SN & omega!WH, twinsisters!kihuk, oldestson!HW, babybro!CK, pet!JH, insp. by Modelpress interview 11/30
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
